O Conto do Farol
by Lhu Chan
Summary: Shortfic/Yaoi/UA - "As ondas batendo ao meu redor, a areia deslizando para o mar e os ventos que sopram lembrando-me daquilo que já foi e o que nunca poderá ser". ShakaxMu.


**Disclaimer:**Obviamente os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem... é sério, não são criação da minha cabecinha, eu juro!!!! E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (mas se alguém desejar doar alguma coisa pra essa necessitada que vos fala, depois eu passo o número da conta!) só quem pode lucrar com esses mocinhos é o Tio Kurumada, a Toei Animation e a Bandai!

**ATEN**ÇÃO Conteúdo yaoi, se não gostar não leia!!!!

_**O conto do farol**_

**I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
**_(Eu sou um farol, desgastado pelo tempo e pelas ondas)_  
**I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way.  
**_(Mantenho minha lâmpada acesa, para alertar os marinheiros em seu trajeto)_**  
I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
**_(Eu vou contar uma história, como uma pintura de meu passado)_  
**I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts.  
**_(Eu era tão feliz, mas a alegria nessa vida raramente dura)_

**I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea.**  
_(Eu tinha um guardião, ele me ajudava a alertar os navios no mar)_  
**We had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me.**  
_(Crescemos juntos, sua alegria era tudo pra mim)_

**  
**

Lembro como era pacato este lugar antes de você aparecer.

Eu, o farol, as pedras e as ondas, nada mais. Sempre gostei de estar sozinho, como era bom passar horas sentado nas rochas meditando ou olhando o porto ao longe, vendo os barcos que ali chegavam e fantasiando estórias. Eu me orgulhava por fazer pais voltarem para os filhos, maridos para suas esposas, filhos para suas mães, viajantes perdidos no mar para a terra firme, apenas por cuidar deste farol. Lembro-me uma vez que adormeci ali e no meu sonho anjos chegavam em um navio para o vilarejo que fica alguns quilômetros daqui; E meu sonho tornou-se realidade.

Sei que não posso te comparar à um um anjo, você não era assim. Era arrogante, debochado, irônico, você conseguiu perturbar a tranqüilidade do meu mundo me mostrando o seu, conseguiu invadir meus pensamentos e infectou-me com sua luxúria, para depois me mostrar o inferno desse jeito. Mas para mim, sempre foi, sempre será _meu_ anjo.

Tudo começou naquela tarde quando peguei minha bicicleta e fui ao vilarejo comprar alguns mantimentos. Muitos comentavam na feira sobre a pequena embarcação estrangeira que havia atracado no porto, eu só não imaginava encontrar alguém como você entre eles.

Você não foi nem um pouco gentil quando sem querer esbarrou em mim e me fez cair no chão derrubando uma sacola com frutas que eu carregava e disse "Olhe bem por onde anda", você foi tão detestável! Mas eu só conseguia ficar parado e te admirar, seus longos cabelos loiros e a pele clara, assim como eu, mas seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o mar naquela região, era simplesmente lindo. Só me dei conta que você já não estava mas ali quando uma senhora me perguntou se eu passava mal. Procurei em volta mas você havia mesmo sumido.

Por ironia da natureza, com os ventos fortes as condições para navegação eram precárias e foi no farol onde sua tripulação encontrou abrigo. Você me olhava, mas era arrogante demais para conversar com "o pobre faroleiro". Tratava mal todos que te acompanhavam, mas eles pareciam te venerar como um Deus, já eu, só conseguia pensar em como alguém com aqueles olhos poderia ser assim.

**-oOo-**

Dois dias já haviam se passado quando você chegou perto das rochas onde eu costumava ficar.

"Os ventos estão piorando, ainda não podemos partir".

"Fique o quanto desejar, é um prazer poder ajuda-los".

E pela primeira vez você sorriu.

"Me desculpe, você tem nos dado abrigo e comida e eu ainda não sei nem o seu nome".

"Sou Mu. E o senhor?"

"Shaka".

_Shaka..._nome digno de um anjo.

Você sentou ao meu lado e quis saber sobre mim, conversei em pouco tempo com você mais do que já havia feito em minha vida toda com qualquer outra pessoa. Te contei como virei faroleiro e como era feliz com isso, contei tudo sobre minha vida no farol enquanto ouvia suas aventuras pelos mares, rimos juntos e juntos também assistimos o sol se pôr. Não entendia como o homem tão arrogante que eu observava calado poderia ser tão doce.

"Vem comigo".

Sempre depois do pôr-do-sol eu subia a torre do farol para acende-lo, mas naquela vez fiquei feliz em ter você comigo e te mostrar como tudo acontecia, como uma pequena lâmpada com a ajuda de lentes podia ser vista mesmo com milhas de distância e ficamos um tempo admirando a vista na pequena varanda em volta do farol. Eu nunca havia reparado como ali do alto era tudo mais bonito, inclusive você, com seus lindos cabelos balançando ao vento.

Foi ali que tudo parou e só consigo lembrar do seu sorriso antes de tomar meus lábios.

Um beijo.

Um abraço.

Um carinho

Era uma sensação nova para mim, eu vivia em um outro mundo naquele farol. Você foi o primeiro a chegar e invadi-lo. Você me conquistou com suas estórias e seu sorriso. Você me enfeitiçou com o cheiro do mar em suas madeixas. Você me ensinou o significado da palavra "desejo".

Nos beijamos perdendo a noção do tempo, o crepúsculo já havia desaparecido e a noite com suas infinitas estrelas havia chegado, teria ficado contigo ali a noite inteira se não fosse por um dos seus subordinados gritando o teu nome. Pensei que tudo aquilo acabaria ali, mas no fim da noite você foi até meu quarto na pequena construção que me servia de casa bem ao lado do farol. Você sentou ao meu lado na velha cama, passando as mãos entre meus cabelos e me presenteando com mais um beijo, senti o calor do seu corpo em um abraço, conheci novas sensações a cada toque. Você me fez seu aquela noite, nos amamos por horas até que cai adormecido em teus braços.

**-oOo-**

Depois da nossa primeira noite juntos, o sol nasceu brilhando outra vez e com as boas condições do tempo você e sua tripulação partiram, passei semanas sem conseguir esquecer aqueles poucos momentos que passamos juntos, tão intensos que pareceram dias. Eu já não conseguia ser feliz, faltava você em minha vida e eu não sabia se poderia mesmo acreditar na promessa que me fez que logo voltaria, até que depois de três semanas eu reconheci seu barco chegando próximo ao porto, corri.

Não pude segurar minhas lágrimas quando te abracei, você havia cumprido com sua promessa e voltou para me encontrar novamente. "O farol me trouxe até aqui!", você brincou. Desta vez ficamos sozinhos por três dias e duas noites de amor, eu contei como não agüentava mais a vida sem você e você disse que também não poderia mais viver pelos mares pois havia encontrado seu porto-seguro em um farol. Trocamos juras e promessas e depois que você partiu pela segunda vez eu voltei a ficar triste, mas tinha certeza que você voltaria.

Nossos encontros tornaram-se mais comuns, as pessoas do vilarejo sempre comentavam porque um viajante como você tanto aparecia por aqui e como sempre desaparecia junto ao farol, _Ahh, se eles soubessem..._

Aquele dia de inverno jamais será esquecido. Já estávamos juntos há quase sete meses e antes de ir embora você me presenteou com um colar de ouro com um pequeno pingente em forma de um farol e me mostrou outro igual. Quem observasse bem poderia ver as letras _M_ e _S_gravadas em sua base, você não sabe como fiquei feliz com seu gesto, "Mesmo separados, ficaremos juntos para sempre". Você sabia mesmo como me agradar e me fazer sorrir.

Te levei até o porto na garupa da bicicleta e assisti sua partida, já estava acostumado com aquilo, sempre sentia uma dor a cada despedida, mas desconhecia o frio na espinha que senti ao voltar para casa. O tempo rapidamente fechou naquele fim de tarde formando uma tempestade, ainda podia ver o seu barco, você precisava voltar e sabia disso, não precisava encarar a fúria do mar naquele momento, eu _tinha_ que te chamar de volta. Corri até o farol, ainda estava um pouco claro, mas precisava acende-lo mesmo assim, sabia que você entenderia meu chamado.

Você de fato tentou voltar, mas já era tarde. Eu assisti a embarcação lutar contra a fúria das ondas e dos ventos até ser engolida pelo mar. Eu não podia fazer nada, NADA! Olhei para o farol e a única coisa que senti foi raiva, como poderia servir para alguma coisa mesmo estando sempre ali parado? Você era minha vida, Shaka e apesar disso não pude fazer nada, nada, absolutamente nada para te salvar!

Foi a noite mais longa de toda minha vida. A tempestade só parou pela madrugada, fiquei o tempo todo sentado no rochedo, meu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas e pela chuva e meu corpo tremia mas não era apenas por estar completamente encharcado naquele frio. Minha única vontade era de me jogar ao mar e te resgatar daquilo tudo, mas era impossível, com certeza você já estava morto, _morto._

O sol ainda não havia nascido mas as primeiras luzes da manhã começavam a tingir o céu com um azul mais claro. Pude ver junto às pedras na areia destroços de uma embarcação, juntei minhas últimas forças e desci pelas pedras até a areia.

Você estava lá.

Não.

Seu corpo estava lá, mas você já estava em outro lugar, meu anjo. Mesmo sabendo disso eu não consegui parar de abraçar e chorar sobre aquele corpo que era seu, que foi meu, que foi capaz de unir nossas almas mas agora estava tão frio, tão pálido, tão... _morto_. Você não podia ficar ali para sempre, então decidi que eu mesmo te enterraria, ao lado do farol onde sempre ficamos juntos. Te pus no colo para te levar até o alto do rochedo, mas não antes de perceber que mesmo naquele estado, suas mãos pareciam congeladas em volta do colar de ouro que selava o nosso amor.

Beijei seus lábios frios pela última vez e mais uma vez jurei que ficaríamos juntos por toda eternidade e foi com muitas lágrimas – que nem eu mesmo sei como ainda podia chorar – que cavei seu túmulo e forrei com as mais belas flores que encontrei pela região. Flores amarelas, assim como você gostava e me faziam lembrar o brilho dourado dos seus cabelos. Fiquei mais algumas horas sentado ao lado das flores que cobriam sua eterna morada até que o desespero tomou conta de mim por completo. Eu também morri no mesmo instante que você, não poderia mais viver sem minha outra metade, sem você. Se juramos ficar juntos para sempre, assim seria.

**And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
**_(E as ondas batendo ao meu redor, a areia deslizando para o mar)_  
**And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be.  
**_(E os ventos que sopram me lembram, daquilo que já foi e o que nunca poderá ser )_

Esta é a ultima vez que subo neste farol, sempre ouvi falar que as pessoas que tiram a própria vida vagam pela eternidade no inferno, mas para mim, isso não faz diferença... Eu já estou no inferno sem você, Shaka! Sei que vou te encontrar onde estiver, mesmo que seja neste lugar que chamam de inferno.

Agora sinto pela última vez o vento bater em meu rosto e bagunçar meus cabelos, no mesmo lugar onde trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. Agora sinto pela última vez o cheiro do mar, tão belo e cruel mar, não consigo mais olhar para ele sem pensar que foi seu grande assassino. Agora sinto pela última vez um arrepio por estar sentado no parapeito do farol, meu primeiro e único amigo, meu eterno companheiro, sei que não poderei mais ajuda-lo à guiar novas pessoas, mas ele estará sempre aqui para isso e também vai me guiar até você neste momento, meu amor. Agora sinto pela última vez o desespero, o choque, a calma, a queda, a dor.

Não posso mais me mover, não posso mais falar, mas ainda posso sentir e sei que logo estaremos juntos novamente.

**I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
**_(Eu sou um farol, desgastado pelo tempo e pela chuva)_  
**And though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way.**  
_(E embora eu esteja vazio, ainda guio os marinheiros em seu caminho)_

_**- FIM -**_

_**N/A: **_Esta fic foi baseada na música "_The lighthouse tale_" do Nickel Creek. É um grupo country, que apesar de não ser dos meus gêneros preferidos admiro bastante, eles sempre têm lindas músicas e arranjos, esta canção em particular é uma das minhas favoritas, recomendo para aqueles que desejam conhecer músicas novas. Também recomendo do mesmo grupo "Reasons Why" e "When you come back down". É bem fácil de encontrar pela net, inclusive no youtube!

Sobre a fic, não ficou como eu imaginei, muito água com açúcar, eu sei... mas vai ficar assim mesmo! É minha primeira MuxShaka e primeira angst... Não sou boa para escrever em primeira pessoa, travei bastante e não dei muita atenção aos detalhes, coisa que adoro! Mas obrigada por ler e espero que tenha gostado! Ahh, que fique bem claro que sou contra a atitude do Mu e não quero ver ninguém se jogando de farol, de prédio, de torres, de lugar nenhum!!! Como eu disse, é apenas adaptação de uma música!

Sugestões, críticas ou caridade, é só deixar um review, prometo responder todos e desde já agradeço aos que (espero) receber!!

E-mail/MSN: lhuchan hotmail com :)


End file.
